The Kagerou Project
by QuaverSylvarion
Summary: It's a hot sunny day on mobius, but then eggman come and blew up a bomb and make sonic and his friends transferred to another world. in this kind of world, they're known to have a supernatural power. but what will they gonna do now? how are they gonna get back home to Mobius? They have to find the main character on this world, or they'll stuck there forever!


**The Kagerou Project**

_Feels like stuff never meant to be awesome. _Sonic think in his head while lying under the sunny sky. Seems there's no cloud today. Heat and haze just keep coming on his face now. All he need is fresh lemonade and chilli-dog to fire him up. _That should be nice! _It's summer on Mobius, who knew it would be this hot. On the way, all he can think is lemonade, and nothing more. It was a crowd near the lemonade stand "so you back for more?" Sally come to him with a glass of lemonade, "you could just stay here you know".

"maybe I could, but i can't stand with this horrible heat and crowd!" answer the sweaty hedgehog.

"same here..." arrive a fox with two tail's, "I think all i can think now is just to lay down under the tree with fresh lemonade".

This summer is totally different with last summer. Even Eggman can't stand a chance to beat up the heat. "what's with this heat!" Eggman exclaimed, "it's likeI'm staying at a giant oven! How can I do my work in this heat!" he exclaimed again while turning on the mini-fan. _I'm pathetic at time like this! I will never has a chance to attack Sonic! I bet sonic himself could'nt fight either..._ Then an evil grin comes out from his mouth, _and it is a brilliant idea!_

The blue hedgehog just staying under the tree while seeing the sky, and a black hedgehog arrive with a grin. "i knew it you cant stand this heat" the black hedgehog start the conversation.

"Shads I'm a regular hedgehog, not an ultimate life-form," reply the sweaty hedgehog, "what's bring you here?"

"no reason, I'm just feels like I want to visit someone..." reply the black hedgehog

Seems like Shadow also can't stand anymore of this heat. All he can do just take a conversation to the blue speedster. He stuck here and can't do anything. Tails just sit between Sonic and Sally. Sally is in her own world now. Sonic just seeing Shadow sweating. _Heh! Who is the one who can't stand the heat now! _The day is just getting cooler at a time and then he close his eyes just to taking a nap. _Well that's the wind I've been waiting for!_

"hey faker, wake up! It's bad if take a nap at a time like this!" shadow start the conversation again.

"what now? I'm just taking a nap in hot sunny—" sonic got cut off while he see the black cloud covering Mobius, "—day?"

The cloud just keep spreading and started a storm. The lightning keep coming with loud voice and a blind light. "this should be interesting is'n it?" a sudden voice come from nowhere. It's sound like eggman, but where? Where is he hiding? "just come out eggman! We know you are out there!" exclaimed Sonic. "so you can kick my butt again? I DONT THINK SO!", eggman exclaim as he shot a white-blind laser straight to the blue hedgehog. Sonic dodge and dodge again until eggman hideout finally uncover. "find ya' egghead!" said the hedgehog as he kick the machine down.

"surrender yet?" ask sonic with a grin

"You Rodent!" exclaimed eggman

"Just give up! You got nothin!" reply Sonic again.

"A rodent step into a small trap that i create" reply eggman with evil grin.

Eggman suddenly vanished and a machine suddenly blow up. The machine explode to pieces and hit several person. It was all white in a sudden for Sonic. _What the hell Is just Happen? _It appears that Sonic is in a kind of Club. He was confused to see what happen. _But i thought Eggman was set a bomb. Something is not right. _

"Sonic? Is that really you?" a girl wearing hoodie come out from nowhere.

"wha-?! How did you-?! Sally?" sonic surprised.

"Tails! Cream! It is Sonic!" yelled sally.

"Cream?" sonic asked.

"I was playing with Amy, but suddenly a weird looking light approached to us, and i'm all end up here with you, tails, and ms Sally" explained cream.

It must be the cause of the explosion, and it seems the explosion also be the caused of their clothing. Sally is wearing a purple 'headphone' hoodie, jeans, and snickers. Tails is wearing a hoodie too, but it's green, and he has goggles. Cream is wearing a cute dress that look like an 'Alice in Wonderland' dress. While Sonic is wearing a T-shirt, black jacket, a jeans, and a pair of boots. _I hope in this world I'm not that hedgehog. _Sonic ask again "err... where are we?"


End file.
